


Коробка

by nocxurna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Slice of Life, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: с пазлами. Внутри всё перемешано-перепутано, попробуй сопоставь, собери в единое изображение все кусочки-воспоминания.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	1. Исходное изображение — Ло/Луффи, модерн!ау, G;

В те редкие моменты, когда Трафальгар совсем не знает, чем ему себя занять, книги изрядно надоедают, новостные ленты вызывают скуку, а по «ящику» не крутят ничего интересного (впрочем, как и всегда), он собирает пазлы. Усаживается на пол, высыпает из упаковки множество кусочков и полностью погружается в процесс. Это занятие помогает сосредоточиться, привести в порядок мысли, найти какие-то новые детали в вещах, на которые раньше внимания не обращал. Ло внимательно рассматривает исходное изображение, пытается соединить отдельные фрагменты и понятия не имеет, что творится вокруг. А после в поле зрения неожиданно появляется босая стопа Монки Ди Луффи, которая совершенно спокойно опускается на объединённые детали и разъединяет их.

— А, чёрт! Прости, Торао, — тут же извиняется он, виновато вжимая голову в плечи и невольно гримасничая. — Я пытался не наступить.

Луффи ещё раз показательно переступает через горку пазлов и объясняет, что планировал перейти без вреда для них обоих. Ло вздыхает и лишь машет рукой, чтобы он не принимал всё всерьёз и шёл уже заниматься, чем он там собирался. Монки Ди тут же возвращается к привычной суете и продолжает носиться по комнате в поиске своих вещей. Они съехались несколько месяцев назад, но Трафальгар до сих пор пытается привыкнуть к постоянной компании в лице неугомонного мальчишки в собственной квартире.

Ло переводит взгляд на то, из чего потом должно получиться цельное изображение. Мысли Луффи, должно быть, очень похожи на эту горку перепутанных картонок. Кучка разбросанных в разные стороны воспоминаний, которые сам Монки Ди объединять не собирается. Можно вечно слушать его истории и мысленно прикидывать, какое же место должен занять этот кусочек пазла. Какой эпизод был раньше, а какой произойдёт только через некоторое время? Есть вещи, которые можно предугадать, например, случай на дне рождения брата или выпускной. Но мелкие обыденные ситуации подстроить к остальным сложно. Они напоминают те частые пазлы, которые, кажется, очень хорошо вписываются в определенное место, но потом выясняется, что стороны не скрепляются между собой. Или же похожих кусочков так много, что не знаешь, как именно их объединить. Трафальгар собирает пазл и точно так же пытается собрать жизнь Луффи, чтобы понять, кто же он всё-таки такой. Весьма наивный и добродушный, с широкой искренней улыбкой, шрамом под левым глазом и нескончаемым запасом энергии. Ло кажется, что, если ему всё-таки удастся собрать пазл с именем «Монки Ди Луффи», он сможет понять причины его непредсказуемого поведения. Даже близкие друзья мальчишки, знакомые с ним уже много лет, не устают поражаться. Что уж говорить о нём.

Этот странный паренёк в соломенной шляпе — одна большая загадка для Трафальгара. Эта самая загадка старательно меняет его мир, переписывает его собственный пазл из кусочков-воспоминаний. Буквально раскрашивает его в новые цвета и не заботится вовсе, что вмешивается, даже не спрашивая.

Ло собирает пазл, пытаясь сопоставить его кусочки с картинкой, и в то же время объединяет собственные мысли. Складывает прошлое по кусочкам, пытается выявить, каких фрагментов уже успела коснуться рука Луффи. Раз за разом.

А Монки Ди просто подбегает, обхватывает его шею со спины руками, наваливаясь на Трафальгара, и прижимается щекой к щеке. Затем осматривает труды Ло, тянется к ещё не собранной картинке из-за плеча и достаёт один из кусочков, без толики сомнений прикрепляя его к другому.

— Вот этот должен быть здесь, — уверенно произносит он и хихикает так, будто у него с этими злополучными пазлами какой-то заговор. Тайный уговор, который позволяет ему без труда собирать картину в единое целое, не проводя часы в попытках разобраться что, где и как. Наверное, и на жизнь он тоже действует.

А потом Луффи так же неожиданно подскакивает, вспоминая, что давно уже должен был выйти, бежит в прихожую и говорит о какой-то ерунде, на ходу пытаясь натянуть на ногу кроссовок.

— Всё, меня нет! Сабо уже заждался, — кричит на прощание Монки Ди и, надевая на голову любимую соломенную шляпу, выбегает из квартиры.

Наступает неожиданно ставшая непривычной тишина.

Трафальгар ещё несколько мгновений смотрит в сторону входной двери вслед ускакавшему Луффи, в очередной раз задаётся вопросом, за что ему такое наказание, и возвращается к своему занятию.

Ему ещё столько кусочков вместе сложить надо.


	2. Пазл #1: Благодарность — Ло/Луффи, канон, G;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #writober, день 2 — грибы.

Мугивара следует за ним по пятам, хотя никто его не приглашал вовсе, и Ло уже начинает чувствовать подкрадывающуюся головную боль. Вот же прилипчивая заноза — засела глубоко, что не вытащить, а ему всё развлечение. Насвистывает свои идиотские песенки, задаёт кучу глупых вопросов и ни на минуту — ни на минуту! — не затыкается. В такие моменты даже его далеко не самая тихая команда кажется Ло сущими ангелами. Им, правда, об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.

— Эй, Торао, так а всё-таки, что ты в этом лесу ищешь-то? — в очередной раз испытывает удачу Монки Ди, и в голосе его появляются такие ноющие интонации, которые Трафальгар, кажется, уже отлично умеет отличать от всех остальных. Они говорят, что тот не отстанет, а если ему не ответить, начнёт заваливать вопросами с двойным усердием. Потому что ему становится скучно.

От тактики игнорирования приходится отказаться.

— Я читал, что в лесах вроде этого можно найти редкие лечебные растения, — коротко сообщает он так, будто Мугивару действительно может подобное заинтересовать. Будь на его месте Тони-я, Ло давно бы уже увлёк его в продолжительную дискуссию, и они оба предпочли бы прочёсывать лес с двойным энтузиазмом. И смело можно заявить, что, несмотря на присущую доктору Мугивар в некотором роде детскую непосредственность, отвлекать тот стал бы в разы меньше, нежели его капитан. Только этот безалаберный идиот может так путаться под ногами, ничего при этом не делая.

Монки Ди в ответ задумчиво хмыкает, будто в самом деле вдумывается в смысл сказанного [куда уж там], но мысль быстро от него ускользает. Он с восторженным возгласом несётся вперёд и едва ли не пополам сгибается, указательный палец тычет в шляпку растущего возле дерева гриба.

— Как думаешь, он вкусный? — спрашивает он, и Ло хочет закатить глаза от одного уже поставленного вопроса. Вкусный, а не съедобный. Честное слово, его мозг мыслит в ему лишь доступном направлении. Трафальгар ломает голову, сможет ли он когда-нибудь его просчитать.  
— Ты вообще не задумываешься о том, чем может обернуться твоё желание пихать в рот что попало, Мугивара-я?

Тот непонимающе глазами хлопает.

— Да ладно тебе, — Монки Ди неожиданно прерывается, хотя хотел сказать ещё что-то, и лицо его таким восторгом озаряется. Ло понимает, что тот не заткнётся в ближайшее время ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вообще без шансов. — Вообще, я тут вспомнил! Наелся как-то грибов — таким голодным был! — а они прямо на мне расти начали, прикинь!

И пускается в рассказ, а Ло понять не может, что лучше — постоянная пустая болтовня или бесконечные вопросы с ожиданием ответов на них же. Наверное, всё-таки первое. Так Трафальгар может хотя бы от него абстрагироваться или ограничиться простым кивком головы раз в некоторое время.

— … и потом прихожу я в себя, а они меня в клетке какой-то заперли, ещё и одежду спёрли! И пялятся во все глаза — жуть вообще!

Ло обречённо вздыхает.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты вообще до этого дня дожить смог, — бормочет он, качая головой, а Мугивара в ответ хихикает искренне так, Ло даже самому улыбнуться хочется.  
— Да я просто счастливчик, — и скалится во все свои зубы — то ли победно, то ли благодарно — поди разбери.

Иногда Ло сильно завидует его непосредственности. Ему самому кажется, он ребёнком и не был никогда. Так давно это было, сейчас уже и не припомнишь.

— Эй, Торао, а там что? — Монки Ди неожиданно тычет пальцем куда-то вверх, где на небольшой возвышенности растёт кустарник у самого обрыва. У Трафальгара брови невольно на лоб поднимаются.  
— Именно то, что я искал.

И правда везучий засранец, ну надо же.

Мугивара сразу стойку принимает и руку вытягивает, чтобы следом запрыгнуть прямо к растению и помахать ему, привлекая внимание.

— Тебе сколько достать? — кричит он, а Ло предпочитает не напоминать, что и сам туда залезть спокойно может.

В такие моменты он вспоминает, как этот странный альянс зашёл куда дальше, чем Трафальгар изначально предполагал. Ухмылка трогает его губы.

— Видишь вон те грибы позади тебя? — Мугивара растерянно оглядывается, прежде чем понять, о чём речь. — Можешь заодно их захватить. Они точно вкусные.

В конце концов, Ло умеет проявлять ответную благодарность.


	3. Пазл #2: Предлог — Ло/Эйс, гп!ау, PG-13;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #writober, день 3 — головокружение.

Эйс ненавидит аппарацию. Он не уверен, что в мире вообще есть люди, что её любят, но сейчас это мало его заботит. Сейчас ему необходима забота и внимание, а потому — повод. Иногда его партнёр настолько занят, что без оного подобраться к нему просто невозможно. Это не может не раздражать, но не то чтобы у Эйса большой выбор. Ло ему сразу сказал когда-то: «Либо принимаешь положение вещей таким, какое оно есть, либо нам нет смысла даже пытаться».

А Эйс слишком к нему привязался, чтобы вот так отказываться из-за какой-то глупости. Пусть даже эта самая глупость в итоге сжирает личное время любимого человека. В конце концов, Ло тоже приходится мириться с его постоянными матчами и отъездами. Они оба выбрали себе профессии, в которые необходимо слишком много вкладываться. И ни один из них об этом не жалеет.

[во всяком случае Ло не называет его выбор пустой тратой времени, как было с дедом]

— Слушай, вы там ещё не изобрели зелье от побочных эффектов аппарации, а?

Он заваливается к Ло в лабораторию с очевидным намерением закончить его рабочий день на этом. Ну, домашние рабочие часы, если быть точнее. Работу на дому. Хрен-с-ним-с-названием часы, когда тот запирается в подвале и помешивает свои кипящие котелки, параллельно ведя непонятные записи не менее непонятным почерком.

— С такими вопросами по другому адресу, — Ло едва ли взгляд от пергамента отрывает, невозмутимо продолжая заниматься чем бы он так ни занимался. Эйс недовольно надувает губы. — Что у тебя там?  
— Ни тебе «с возвращением, любимый», ни «как прошла тренировка», — ворчит он, но в тоне его недовольства в любом случае не слышно. Эйс виснет у Ло на плечах, заглядывая в пергамент, но очевидно не разбирает ни слова. — Башка кружится — жесть просто. Можно с этим хоть что-нибудь сделать?

Он буквально чувствует, как тот закатывает глаза. На интуитивном уровне.

— Можно. Можно быть аккуратнее со своими виражами на поле и не аппарировать домой сразу по окончании тренировки.  
— Не будь таким вредным, Торао. Я тут страдаю, знаешь ли.

На самом деле, не так чтобы уж и сильно.

Ло в ответ лишь головой качает, а Эйс утыкается ему в шею носом и довольно стоит так несколько минут. От Ло привычно пахнет смесью ингредиентов с парами из котлов, небольшая нотка резкого медицинского запаха совершенно настырно вписывается в общий букет, но Эйс со временем даже её полюбить умудрился. Он уже подумывает о том, чтобы завалиться вместе на диван, и его почти начинает клонить в сон, но в этот момент Ло отстраняется, чтобы подняться.

Эйс с любопытством наблюдает, как тот роется в шкафу, перебирая эти свои скляночки, прежде чем выудить одну из них и с помощью пипетки отправить несколько капель зелья в уже поджидающий стакан воды. Он очаровательно улыбается, когда Ло протягивает стакан ему, и выпивает содержимое в несколько глотков.

— И что бы я без тебя делал.  
— Полагаю, не дожил бы до выпуска.

При всём уважении Эйса к собственной персоне, он прав.

Они обмениваются взглядами, пока Ло прикидывает, что теперь с этим всем делать, а затем вздыхает. Уже мысленно прокрутил в голове все возможные сценарии развития событий; видимо, пришёл к выводу — выхода нет.

— Уже обедал?  
— Как раз собирался, — Эйс ухмыляется, тычет Ло в рёбра несколько укоризненно. — А ты наверняка ещё даже не завтракал.

По закатанным глазам он понимает, что так и есть. Сцеловывает это недовольное выражение с лица Ло, берёт его в свои руки, прежде чем похлопать ладонями по щекам и отстраниться.

— Давай-давай, тащи свою задницу в сторону кухни. Я не собираюсь потом придумывать, как меня угораздило влезть в отношения с инферналом.  
— Справедливости ради, ты бы и инфернала уболтал.  
— Ну спасибо.

Если уж быть совсем откровенным, иногда тот явно отлынивает, делая вид, будто принимает его предлоги за чистую монету. Но с его трудоголизмом ему полезно. 

— Что это за зелье, кстати, было?  
— Обычный сироп из ежевики.  
— Уверен? У меня голова действительно кружиться перестала. А вдруг нет, и теперь какая побочка вылезет?  
— Ага, топай давай, фантазёр хренов. Думаешь, я все твои уловки не выучил ещё?

Эйс невольно смеётся и послушно поднимается по лестнице.

Им обоим, если так подумать.


	4. Пазл #3: Лунатизм — Санджи/Луффи, канон, G;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #writober, день 4.

Луффи нельзя причислить к нормальным людям. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вообще. Он превосходит в силе обычных людей, во многом — даже фруктовиков, и если не это, то уж характер точно вычёркивает его из списка «нормальных» напрочь. Впрочем, в этом и заключается всё очарование их капитана.

И ладно бы на этом всё закончилось, так нет же. У него есть странные способности и привычки, которые он умудряется объяснять так просто, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Потому что они нормальные для него самого.

Санджи со вздохом выпускает изо рта столб дыма, постукивает пальцами по столешнице и разглядывает несколько секунд силуэт, скрытый темнотой, но оттого не менее узнаваемый.

— Эй, Луффи.

Тот никак не откликается, продолжает невозмутимо пересекать камбуз — и прямиком к холодильнику. Уровень раздражения несколько поднимается.

— Эй, Луффи! — Санджи подрывается с места, ударяя ногой по нагло протянутой в сторону замка руке до того, как та успевает достигнуть своей цели. Он делает затяжку. — Да твоя наглость совсем не знает предела.

Не то чтобы тут есть, чему удивляться.

Но капитан никак не реагирует, и Санджи с изумлением понимает, что тот продолжает спать. В смысле, он, видимо, вообще не просыпался с того самого момента, как завалился на своё спальное место. И если обычно урчащий желудок заставляет Монки Ди открыть глаза и сонно плестись на кухню, он очевидно предпочитает не останавливаться на достигнутом.

Санджи ещё несколько мгновений смотрит на капитана, спокойно застывшего на одном месте. На закрытые глаза, мерно вздымающуюся грудь и слегка поникшую голову. Почёсывает затылок. Единственное, что его действительно волнует в данной ситуации, — как бы подобное не перешло в режим регулярных происшествий. А ведь именно так всё и может закончиться.

— Ну и ну, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Как там обычно лунатиков успокаивают?..

Небольшая заминка, прежде чем он делает резкий разворот и прописывает капитану ногой по голове.

— Да хрена с два я буду этому потакать!

С тяжёлым стуком тот валится на пол и тут же пробуждается. Прижимает ладонь к ушибу, морщится недовольно [резиновый, ничего с ним не станет], сонно понять пытается, что происходит вообще и почему его разбудили.

— А? Санджи?.. — Луффи потирает глаза, так и продолжая сидеть. — Случилось чего?..

Санджи прижимает ко лбу ладонь раздражённо.

— Нет, вали дальше спать давай.

Монки Ди удивлённо оглядывается.

— А почему я здесь вообще? Уже время завтрака?  
— Нет, — кок хватает его, чтобы на свои две поставить, и подталкивает в сторону выхода. Разбираться с непутёвым капитаном в ночные дежурства — самая нудная работа. — Я же сказал, вали спать.  
Луффи мгновенно строит недовольное лицо.  
— Но я голодный! — не помогает. — Ну Санджи!

Ему удаётся дотащить того до самой двери, когда желудок Луффи издаёт пронзительно урчание, и Санджи невольно вздыхает. Данное себе обещание укоризненно бьёт по совести. Он не отказывает голодным. Даже если «голод» — понятие весьма сомнительное, когда дело касается их капитана. Тот ещё смотрит так жалостливо, и отказать ему становится в разы сложнее.

Санджи с заметным смирением водружает на голову Луффи соломенную шляпу, что без дела болтается у того на спине, и прикуривает новую сигарету.

— Только веди себя тихо, иначе вышвырну, — говорит он, и ухмылка невольно трогает губы, когда взгляд Монки Ди проясняется и наполняется восторгом.  
Капитан с довольным кличем несётся обратно к столу.  
— Я же сказал — тихо!  
— Молчу-молчу.

Кок наблюдает, как Луффи показательно «закрывает» рот на замок, поджав губы, и с той же ухмылкой встаёт на привычную позицию.

Кажется, смену сегодня придётся начать раньше обычного.  
Ну да ладно. Зато он точно знает, что клиента благодарней во всём Новом мире не сыщешь.


End file.
